


Late for Dinner

by NateTheWolf



Series: Thirteen/Yaz + Family [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Tad bit of angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Yaz has finally convinced her family to let the Doctor stay for dinner - after the Pakora incident - but there's one thing wrong.The Doctor's late.Again...





	Late for Dinner

"She’s half an hour late,” Najia groaned as she rolled her eyes. 

“She’ll be here Mum, she’s just not good with time,” Yaz sighed. She had convinced her family to let the Doctor stay for dinner after months of trial and error, them complaining about her odd behavior and – mainly Sonya’s excuse, her sense of style. Hakim had made her Lasagna instead of his Pakora that he had almost insisted in making. 

“Well, her food’s gotten cold,” Sonya muttered as she finished her last piece. “Bit pointless n-” 

Before she could finish the sentence, the door swung open, making everyone turn to it. 

“Sorry,” a disheveled blonde hobbled over into the living room. “I broke my arm, I’m here now though,” she grinned as she slumped down onto the sofa, hair masking her face. “So, what’s for dinner?” 

Yaz rushed over, “You broke your arm?!” 

“Kinda,” the Doctor looked up and sniffed the air. “Do I smell Lasagna?” 

“Yes,” Hakim answered as he finished his. 

“How do you ‘kinda’ break your arm Doctor?” Yaz asked as she sat next to her. 

“Not important,” she looked around, wincing slightly. “Am I really _that_ late?” 

“Doctor,” Yaz gasped. “Your face!” 

“What?” 

“What happened? Mum, come look at this!” 

“What happened?” the Doctor tilted her head, wincing as she clicked her neck. 

“Oh my stars,” Najia gasped once she saw the blonde. “Doctor, what happened?” 

“What’s wrong with my face?!” 

“You have a bruise on your forehead and cut on your cheek,” Yaz gently placed her hand on her face. “Doctor, how did your arm get broken?” 

“There might have been these guys...” she avoided eye contact, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Guys?” Najia frowned. “What happened?” 

“Well, I had to park further away than usual,” she glanced at Yaz’s Mum, seeing the worried expression. “These three guys made fun of my outfit then tried to mug me, I think anyway, they seemed to really want my coat despite hating it. They also kept saying I was a ‘dyke’, whatever that means. A-Anyway, they were too quick for me to use that technique I usually do to stop violence, and ended up breaking my arm when I hit the ground...” 

“Um, Doc, it seems like-” 

“Sonya, no,” Hakim hissed. 

“But she sh-” 

Hakim muttered something to her that made her quiet. Najia and Yaz drew their attention back to the battered blonde. “Doctor,” she started softly. “I think we should take you to the hospital-” 

“No hospital,” both Yaz and the Doctor said in sync. 

“I uh, h-had a very bad experience there,” she winced as she licked her lip. “Hmph, also a split lip... Hmmm... Um, Yaz’s Mu- Najia, I have a friend who’s actually a Doctor, and I tend to heal fast. I-I should be fine. Sorry for being so late though...” 

“Who’s your friend?” Najia raised a brow, not entirely believing her story. 

“Idris,” she lied. “She doesn’t live far from here.” 

“Rest here Doctor,” Yaz said softly, yet with a hint of a demand. “I’ll drive you to her later okay?” 

“Yasmin, her arm is broke-” 

“I know Mum,” she groaned. “But she’s also tired-” 

“ _She’s_ also here,” Hakim chuckled slightly as he stood up, dishes in hand. “I think a bit of rest will do her good, just don’t lean on that arm, ‘kay?” 

“Um, a-are you sure?” the Doctor looked around, wincing and hissing in pain when she moved her broken arm. “I don’t want to impose...” 

“Nonsense,” Najia smiled. “Just make sure you get that looked at, alright?” 

“I will,” she mock saluted with her giddy grin. “Thanks guys.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr Prompt: “Sorry, I broke my arm, I’m here now though, so, what’s for dinner.” 
> 
> Turned out a little angst-ier than I wanted but oh well. I very quickly wrote this just to post something.


End file.
